


A Quiet Day

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lian and Dinah fix things</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Day

Dick had expected to spend a quiet day alone, letting the outside world have its couples and romantic nonsense.

Kory was gone, still unknown as to if she survived the space battles. Barbara and he…he shuddered. And he had realized Cheyenne…that brought another shudder. No, he would stay at home and just watch television for a change.

Then his phone rang. He picked it up, saw a private cell number he knew, and felt his heart give a little leap.

"Hello?"

"Unca Dick?"

"Lian?!"

"Unca Dick…I think Daddy is sick. Can you come?" The little girl sounded terribly worried.

"Be right there, Dart." He hung up and was moving before he had even considered that Roy might not appreciate this.

`~`~`~`~`

Dinah smiled softly at her goddaughter. "Good girl. Now let's go get that ice cream and head to your grandpa's."

"Okay, Aunt Dinah."

`~`~`~`~`

Roy opened the door, fresh out of a shower, and holding a note from Dinah that she had taken Lian out.

Dick was on his front step.

"Ummm…hi?"

Dick noted the confused look, the complete lack of any sign of illness, and smacked his forehead.

"Featherhead…you need to put that girl of ours in drama class…" He stepped into the house, and let Roy close the door. "But since I'm here…"

"Yeah?" Roy couldn't help the guarded stance, his neutral voice…but none of it mattered when Dick kissed him breathless in the next heartbeat.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Dick murmured as they parted. Roy decided whatever Lian had done was well worth this.


End file.
